


Postponed

by kirichuuus



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Sakaar (Marvel), Smut, Soft Loki, if u squint he is, loki is just too soft here but like ahhhh, smut in next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirichuuus/pseuds/kirichuuus
Summary: Summary: Astrid had fallen into a worm hole of space on accident whilst walking down an alleyway in NY. She finds herself on Sakaar and is suddenly declared a pleasure slave by the Grandmaster himself as he was captivated by her beauty once she was brought in for questioning. She is to either be gifted to a friend of the Grandmaster or become one of his personal chambermaids… By sheer dumb luck, it seems that Loki is quick enough to notice her and very hastily wishes for her to be a gift to him. She and Loki are to attend an orgy party later on and will die if they do not show..
Relationships: Loki/OFC, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trusting a God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356198) by [LilithsLullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithsLullaby/pseuds/LilithsLullaby). 



> Ok so first off, I would like to say I took great inspo from "Trusting a God" by Lillithslullaby. I love that fic a lot and I decided I wanted to a rendition of my own. 
> 
> Plus this is how I'd see Astrid's first time going down. 
> 
> Please forgib I dun made loki 2soft

It was hard to pretend as if they didn't know each other when Astrid was unceremoniously thrown in front of the Grandmasters feet; managing to look up and just so happen to lock eyes with the God of Mischief. Had the prince not acted quickly and “claimed” her as a gift from the Grandmaster, he had turned down other girls previously, she would have been in a much worse situation.

“How in Helheim did you end up on this trash heap?” Loki snapped in a hushed tone. They had finally been dismissed to Loki’s suite and could at last speak to each other. Astrid shook her head and raised her hands, “I dunno! I just kinda sorta was walking on my way to see Tony and I fell through the ground.” She dropped her arms. Lokis lip twitched at the mention of Stark and remembering the ever so clever nickname he had given him. “A wormhole?” Loki raised a brow. The brunette woman shrugged, sighing and sitting at the edge of the very large bed. “I guess…” her gaze focused on the floor and she began to chew on her nails.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Loki cleared his throat, slowly walking over to the bed and sitting beside Astrid, looking at her to see if she was okay. Her features looked troubled. The prince studied her structure and sighed softly to himself. From the very first time they met, he was instantly captivated by her beauty and quick wit. Of course, he would never admit that outloud, however there was just something about this woman that had his heart ache for her so. Perhaps it was the similar family issues? How she showed him genuine kindness and didn't try to kill him? Her ironic trust and interest?

“Loki, I-” the god quickly snapped out of his thoughts as Astrid spoke up. “Yes…?” He raised his brows. “I-I can’t do this. I can’t go.” Her ocean eyes were staring to form tears. Loki’s face darkened quickly, “Astrid you- we have to. We will die if we do not go to that… That cess pool he calls a party. Trust me, I am not jumping up and down to go either-” he was cut short “I’ve never had sex.” Astrids lip quivered and she shook her head, “I’m scared. I don’t want anyone to touch me like that.”

Great. Now Loki REALLY didn’t want to go. It was not so much himself he was worried or bothered by, but her. Something heavy swelled inside of Loki’s chest as he pictured other men, including the Grandmaster, touching and violating Astrids body. Her pleas of help and stop being unanswered. How come he felt such emotion towards this mortal woman!? She was beneath him!… Beneath him.. The images turned to her writhing under him and moaning his name. Loki inhaled sharply and looked into her eyes. “I’ve a proposition for you, my little song bird.” He tucks a stray hair behind her ear, smirking as redness bloomed across her cheeks.

“Y-Yes.” Astrids eyes sparkled. “What? You don't even know what I was going to say.” Loki was taken a back by her sudden eagerness and because of this, was taken by surprise as well being shoved on the bed; the brunette straddling his hips. “Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on.” The prince grabbed Astrids trembling hands as she had started to mess with his pants. The girl stopped and looked up at him, tears still threatening to spill. “I want it to be you.” She choked out, averting her gaze. “Are you absolutely certain, little one?” His tone softened. “I have no qualms against this… But I need to hear you say it and confirm it. You are probably the only mortal I tolerate and I want to respect your wishes. However, I will say that the thought of you being violated by those swine makes my vision red. I wish there was another way.” His hand moved from hers to softly turn her gaze back on him.

Astrid felt as though she was on fire, her heart beat 100 miles per hour almost. This being.. This beautiful man.. How she wish she could fully trust her heart to him and spill her feelings for him, but he was a god after all and the one who claimed the title of mischief and lies. Astrids lips parted as she was about to give her answer when there was a sudden rapping at the door. She made a little noise of surprise as Loki threw her on the bed, his arms trapping her beneath him. “No one but me shall touch you.” He gently whispered to her before removing himself from his current position. “We are almost ready, dear Grandmaster!” The prince almost said in a very fake sing song tune. A guard stepped through the door instead, “Change of plans, Prince Loki. There has been an assassination attempt on the Grandmasters life and he is violently ill at the moment. We do hope you understand that the party is being postponed until then.” The guard bowed and quickly shut the door as he heard his companions yelling for him to hurry back.

Loki turned to face the woman still splayed on his bed, letting out a sigh of relief. “Well then my song bird.. Looks like you haven't a thing to worry about now.” He gave her a small smile. Astrid sat up, biting her lip and sliding the straps of her slave dress down to reveal her ample chest. A rosy color bloomed upon her cheeks as she continued to undress in front of her beloved. The god couldn't help but stand in shock. “You’re serious?” A smirk formed on Loki’s lips as he sauntered toward her, keeping eye contact with her as he pinned her down once more. Astrid nodded quickly, her trembling hands reaching up and gently cupping his defined cheeks. “I only want you.” She almost whispered under her breath. Her gaze turned from his, her heart racing so fast that she thought if he listened close enough, he would hear her heart.

The Princes gaze softened slightly at her shyness. This mortal was simply too adorable for him to ever admit out loud. He leaned down, his rich voice traveling through the woman's body “I will be gentle for now, but know after this…” he nipped at her neck, chuckling softly at her sudden gasp l, “You. Are. Mine.” He turned her gaze back to his own, pressing his lips against hers.


	2. Part II *THE SMUT*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been wanting. SMUT.

As soon as their lips connected, a fire ignited in the both of them. A fiery, insatiable, raw passion burned them as they desperately kissed each other. Sure, Astrid had some experience with kissing, but this was on a completely different level. Loki slid his large hand up her torso and grabbing a firm, yet gentle, hold on one of her breasts. He took the chance of the gasp she emitted from his action to slip his tongue into her mouth. Even the gods tongue was like molten lava that only made the needy heat inside of the woman worse. Astrid arched her chest into Loki's palm as he continued to grope at her bare breast. 

Their lips parted for air, both chests rising up and down from heavy panting. “L-Loki!” the brunette woman whimpered at the sudden feeling of the flesh on her slender neck being bruised. The God placed a third love bite upon her neck before gently taking a hold of her jaw and looking down at her through dark, lustful eyes. “Those innocent whimpers of yours will be heard by my ears alone.” He glanced at his other occupied hand, flicking his thumb over her nipple and then giving it a quick pinch, smirking at Astrid’s sudden cry. He turned his attention back to her face and slid his hand under her jaw to grasp at her marked throat. “Those cries that come from your lips will be because of me and me alone.” He whispered against her cheek before moving his hand to give her other breast attention. Loki placed a kiss upon her temple before working his way down, taking one nipple into his mouth while twisting the other. He suckled on her breast as if a new born would; with such hunger and need. 

“Loki- Ah!” Astrid ran her fingers through his hair, her other hand digging at his still clothed back. At one particular suck of her fleshy mound, the brunette pulled at the God’s hair and earned a slight growl from him. In an instant, he pinned her wrists above her head and looked down at her, his pupils blown. “Tonight is about you, my dear. I will have no such touching be done to me until my cock is buried in your tight, virgin cunt.” He smirked once more in amusement at the confusion and slight fear that he elicited in the woman, also taking note at the darkening blush upon her pale cheeks. “I want to touch you though. I-It’s not fair that I’m the only one-” Astrid inhaled sharply at Loki cutting her off with his lips, submitting to the sudden kiss. “I told you, tonight is about you.” He pulled away, then scrunching his face a little at the fact that they were both, well her partially, still clothed. “Well now, I don’t think we can properly enjoy ourselves with garments still in the way.” He snaps his fingers and chuckles at Astrid’s gasp and immediate reaction to cover her chest. The woman looks away, feeling the heat radiate from her cheeks as she lowers her arms and pushes her lip out slightly. “What? It’s just a normal reaction that a lot of us tend to have…” She muttered shyly. Her lips were captured in yet another kiss before she felt his hand release her wrists and fingers dance across her skin and between her legs. 

The Prince felt Astrid tense up as he slid one of his long digits along her wet folds. “Relax.” He whispered into her hair and watched her expression as he continued to rub his finger along her folds. The girl’s nostrils flared for a moment and her kiss swollen lips parted, releasing a moan as the prince’s finger hit that sweet bundle of nerves. “F-Fuck!” She shut her eyes, her now free hands grabbing at the sheets. Loki placed another kiss on her temple and grinned at the moans he was making from her, continuing the movements. “Tell me, have you ever felt this good touching yourself? Do not lie and say you haven’t touched yourself, I am the god of lies; you cannot fool me.” He gently dipped the tip of his middle finger into her entrance. “No! This feels so much better.” Astrid leans into the god slightly, needing more contact, her hips starting to move up and down along his ministrations. “I’ll have you show me how you pleasure yourself some other time, my dear. I do not think I can wait another minute to see how wet your pussy is on the inside. You are soaked already and I’ve barely done anything.” As he spoke, Loki slid his finger inside of her and almost moaned at the tightness and heat. Astrid’s back slightly arched and she moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion, her hips still moving experimentally. “Mmm you’re so fucking wet for me. Your delicious cunt is practically sucking me in.” Loki watched as Astrid cried out once more as he began to move his finger in and out of her, curling it and hitting that sweet spot. He needed to taste her. 

“No- Loki don’t stop, please” The woman whimpered at the sudden feeling of him pulling his finger out. Loki examined his digit and smirked at how it glimmered in her juices. He placed his finger in his mouth while staring directly at Astrid, seeing her watch in curiosity at his action. He moaned gently at how she tasted, wanting to get more directly from the source. However before he could do that, Loki noticed her eyes gaze downward and her entire face turn just about the shade of a rose. Astrid’s hands flew up to cover her face out of embarrassment. “H-How is that going to fit!? Oh my god that is, it’s, you’re huge!” She exclaimed. Astrid peeked through her fingers at the prince who was now holding her legs apart and staring at her most private area with a grin across his face. “Come now, don’t hide from me.” Loki held her legs apart further as she tried to close them. “Remember what I told you, Astrid.” He looked up at her, eyes glistening. The brunette lowered her hands, nodding slowly “That I belong to you.” She spoke softly only to have her eyes fly wide open and her hands grip the bed sheets once more as she felt his hot tongue glide up her core. “Loki!” She threw her head back, her chest rising quickly with her panting as he drank from her. “Fuck, you taste exquisite.” Loki growled against her pussy, then dragging his tongue against her mound once more. Gently, he slid two fingers into her aching heat and felt his cock twitch in desperate need. His lips then sucked at her clit and his gaze searing into hers. “Ah!” Astrid’s cries of pleasure grew louder with each pump of his fingers and suck at her pearl. Never before had she ever felt like this when she touched herself and even touched herself at the thought of the god before her doing exactly what she fantasized of. “You’re close.” Loki sped his fingers up, noticing her body movements and heavy panting. “That’s it, darling… Come all over my fingers, let me taste your nectar.” He gave her clit one last suck before feeling her walls tighten around his fingers, moaning himself at the feeling. Astrid wailed his name out as she came hard, her knuckles turning white from grabbing the sheets so hard. 

Once again, she whimpered at the feeling of his fingers being removed from her but felt a weight above her once more and something else poking at her entrance. Astrid snapped out of her post orgasm bliss, looking up at Loki and gently pushing against his chest. “You can’t put it in.” She said rather abruptly. Loki looked up at her and raised a brow, “It’s too late now, Astrid. We have come this far and you agreed-” He felt her finger press on his lips. “I understand that but you… What if you get me pregnant.” her voice softened and she removed her finger from his lips. “Oh. OH.” Loki quickly sat on his heels and placed his hand over her womb and chanted something in an ancient language. Astrid watched in amazement as her belly glowed a pink-ish hue before Loki ended the spell. “It will only work for a short period of time, but I am 100% certain that you will not fall pregnant so long as this spell is active… Not that I'd want to impregnate anyone with how much of a monster I am.” Loki muttered the last part to himself and climbed back on top of her, having a strange look in his eyes. Mentally noting that look, Astrid reached up and caressed his face and gave him a soft smile. She knew that Loki thought of himself a monster and like herself, did not exactly have the best upbringing when it came to an abusive father. However, nothing made her heart race more than the thought of giving Loki a family and a proper chance to let him be his own person and not the beast he called himself. 

Loki placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before looking down and lining his member up with her entrance. His hips moved forward, pushing the tip of his member into her welcoming, untouched heat. The prince’s attention was caught by the quiet whimper of discomfort that came from the girl. He grabbed her arms, having her hold onto him and whispering to her “Relax. It might sting a little.” He felt her nails dig into his back as he slowly pushed his cock further in. Astrid’s eyes squeezed shut at the sudden pinching feeling she felt, her body shaking gently and breaths coming out fast. “Shh.. Relax.” Loki cooed in her ear, his hand moving down to caress her clit to get her to ease up on him. Astrid gave him a soft moan and started to calm down, the pain was merely a dull twinge and she felt so full now that he was completely inside of her. “By the gods you’re so fucking tight.” Loki moaned, waiting for her to give the word of when he could move and end the torment of staying idle. Astrid took another few soft breaths, turning Loki’s gaze to hers and pressing her soft lips on his. She made a small noise against his lips as his cue to move and cupped his cheeks in her hands, still kissing the god. Loki began slowly, just gently moving his hips to get her used to the feeling. The prince could not recall a time where he was ever soft with anyone like this. Perhaps it was because she was a mortal? Or perhaps… No. He did not care for her… Or did he? “Loki p-please.” She panted, breaking their kiss. The god stopped his movement, “Please what, little one? Humor me... Beg for me to continue fucking your wet little pussy.” He smirked down at her, finding her sudden frustration from lack of friction and shy reaction from the filth he said simply adorable. She could not take his teasing at all. “Please, Please! Loki, please! Fuck me!” She whined, only to then gasp and wrap her arms and legs around him as he started to move faster and harder, no longer holding back. Fuck all, he couldn't wait any longer either and he was getting close to his limit. Loki would drag out that escapade later on when he wasn't about to come. His name fell from her lips like a mantra as he rocked his hips into her. How beautiful his name sounded coming from her, this mortal woman willingly giving herself to him. “You understand that you are mine.” He grabbed her throat, this time giving it a gentle squeeze, “But you will learn that I am not always this gentle. Consider you and your tight little cunt lucky tonight because after this, I will fuck you however I please, how hard I please, how much I please and whenever I please.” the familiar feeling of impending release began to tighten his balls, making him go harder. “You. Are. MINE.” He growled as he felt her walls tighten around him, and her nails dig into his back once more and her legs locking him into place. 

Astrid screamed his name as her body trembling from her second explosive orgasm. Moments later, Loki buried his face into her shoulder letting out a loud moan himself as he thrust one last time; shooting thick ropes of his white, hot seed into her. The prince briefly stayed inside of her, making sure that he emptied every last drop of his cum into her. “Mine.” He said once again, but more softly as he pressed his lips on hers, both of them covered in a thin layer of sweat. After he had softened, Loki pulled out of her and made a small noise of amusement of her whimpering at the feeling of being empty. “Loki?” Astrid’s voice cracked a little as the god turned to face her. His heart fluttered at the sight before him; the most beautiful creature he had ever seen with a soft smile on her face, his seed dripping from between her legs, and a gentle glow that seemed to radiate around her. Looking at her, Loki pondered for a moment and finally allowed himself to tread the waters of falling in love. A decision that would end up being one of his greatest unbeknownst to him. “I’m glad it was you. I don't care about what you do with me as long as I-I can help you.” Astrid felt her eyes sting a little with tears, hoping that somehow her feelings would reach him and perhaps break the icy barrier that encased his heart. Loki’s expression softened and reached for the brunette, pulling her close to him and placing his lips on the crown of her head, “We will get out of here, alive… And I will not let you go. You are mine and mine alone."


End file.
